The Best Way to Learn Is with a Weasley
by misscosette08
Summary: Hermione knows a lot of thing, and she doesn't like not knowing. A deal with a Weasley later, now she knows. (OS)


**A/N: I've had that one shot in mind for a while now... Hope you enjoy. xx**

* * *

Hermione was nine when she first witness sex. She had a nightmare, and had run to her parents room. At first, when she only her noises behind the door, she was convinced that they were in great danger. But then, she had taken a second to think. But curiosity had won over.

She open the door slightly, just to make sure her parents were indeed safe. It took a complete minute for her to realise that it was her mother who made all that noise. Even if the room was dark, she could see the nudity of her mom.

It was enough, she turned back to her room, hot on her heels and her nightmare forgotten.

A few years later, sex seemed to be the only subject that Lavender and Parvati were able to talk about.

''Dean is sooo hot,'' Parvati whispered in the night. Hermione pretended to be sleeping, but she heard everything.

''How was it?'' Questioned Lavender. ''Did it...you know... hurt? I bet Dean wasn't as good as Seamus.'' Parvati snorted at Lavender's words.

 _Yes, tell us Parvati, was your first time painful?_ Thought Hermione bitterly. Harry was possessed by Lord Fucking Voldemort, didn't practice occlumency, the whole Slytherin house was bullying her other best friend, Ronald and, to finish it all, it was their O.W.L.s year. Sex and pain was the _least_ of her problems. And that was saying something.

''Shhh – '' cut Parvati giggling. ''I don't want _her_ to hear.'' Her tone was mocking. Hermione felt the stab of jealousy, cold like ice. One day, she was going to come back at her with time. But today was not that day.

''Oh it's okay'', reassured Lavender. ''She's sleeping deeply. Anyway, even if she was hearing us, it's not as if she could understand a thing, not that she ever would,'' they starting laughing their heads off, as silently as they could.

Or maybe it was the day.

 _Deep breath, Hermione. Deep breath._

She couldn't stand this anymore. She needed to sleep, she needed to rest. She stood from her bed, putting her sheets aside.

''Oh shit – Hermione – we didn't mean to – '' tried Lavender.

''Shut up Lavender.'' She took a pillow, an overlarge sweater and exited to room.

She sat in front of the fire, frustrated and angry.

''Oi, wassup Hermione?'' She felt two masses sitting on the sofa, beside her, on each side.

''Hey Fred, Georges,'' she answered with a shy smile. ''Couldn't sleep,'' she explained. ''Did you... did you bring back food?'' She asked softly.

''Do my ears betray me – ''

''Or is our perfect – oops – prefect – ''

''Asking – ''

'' No, begging, look at her face – ''

''You're right, begging then, for food?'' They asked, cutting each other's sentences.

She sighed. She had enough. She would not be fooled again.

She stood up angrily, her face red, her hair bushier as ever. The twins saw the anger in their eyes, and feared that her hair was going to shoot lightning.

They both grabbed one of her hand, and pulled her back down on the sofa

''Sorry 'Mione – ''

''We didn't mean to – ''

''Angry you. We wouldn't dare really – ''

''We were just messing around. Forgive us?'' They looked hopeful. Georges was holding out a jar of cookies for her.

She sighed. She was being dramatic. They had nothing do to with Parvati and Lavender. She took the jar, and picked one chocolate chip cookie. She bit in the sweet pastrie, and moaning of delight. She took the time to eat it all before answering. She put the jar on the table beside Fred.

''Of course I do, sorry guys.'' She put and arm around each of them, her head resting on Fred's shoulder. It took five minutes of deep and comfortable silence for Georges to jump off the sofa.

''Got to sleep to be a good pranker! Good night you two!'' He said waving at them. Hermione could have sworn she saw him wink at Fred. She had been so surprised by his jump, her arm was still where it was before he left, around his shoulders.

Fred sat back on the sofa, extending his legs on Hermione's lap.

''Do you mind if I tay with you a bit?'' He asked with a grin.

''No, no, of course not,'' she answered, her eyes looking at the fire. She was feeling warm, she enjoyed it. Fred's body heat was helping. She started to relax into the sofa. She placed her pillow on the side of the sofa, leaning into it.

''So what was the big deal, the real issue, love?'' He questioned, curious.

She sighed as she hid her face. ''It's silly, really.'' She looked at him. The fire was illuminating his face in an almost...alluring way. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and his mouth was there, sort of capturing her eyes. She found herself suddenly wishing to kiss his lips. Maybe that would shut him for good.

 _No, no, no. Don't go there._

''You know, you can trust me.'' He stated. '' I don't judge, I don't even know how to conjugate the verb!'' He threw his arms in the air as she laughed out loud.

''It's just Parvati and Lavender,'' she started, getting red at what was coming next. He kept silent, encouraging her to continue. ''They, er, were talking about Dean and Seamus, in a, er, _very_ friendly way...''

She didn't dare look at his face.

 _This is ridiculous. He must be laughing his ass off. Brighest Witch of her Age my ass, can't even have a decent talk about sex!_

''You mean how Dean was Pavarti's first?'' He said softly. She turned to him, brows furrowed.

''You mean, you know about that?''

''Couldn't keep his mouth shut. Told the tale on how tight she was, and whatnot. Pity for her really, Dean is not much of a giver.''

''A g-giver?'' She stuttered.

He nodded, ''Sex is ... something else Hermione. You can take, but it's better when you give. Dean only takes, which doesn't make sex much pleasurable for his lovers.''

 _Oh my god, is this happening?_

She liked how her name weirdly fitted in that sentence. It was a change from Pavarti and Lavender's discussion.

She kept silent. Her face was probably crimson red by now. Might as well go on with it.

''So what bothers you?'' He moved his feet on her lap, which confused her. Weren't they higher up her tights now? ''Is it because for once, somebody has more experience than you in something?''

''Excuse me?'' She answered, outraged. ''No! It's not about the sex! It's about – '' She cut her sentence.

''About?'' He took his feet off her, only to scoop closer.

''They said that I wouldn't know about sex... as in, never.'' She turned her face from him. ''It was free, and it was mean. I know that I'm not physically attractive. But I'm intelligent, that must count for something, mustn't it?'' She finally turned back to him. She almost knock her head on his. He was standing particularly close to her. Hermione could feel his breath on her face.

She tried to back away to give him some space, but she was already leaning against the arm of the sofa.

''Fred?''

''You are so much more than that, Hermione,'' he whispered, his voice low and husky.

Fred wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't want to force it on her either. So he backed off, creating distance between them.

''So you say,'' she snorted. ''What infuriates me the most, is that I don't want to die not knowing, you know? And I want to share it with someone important – but apparently, they believe that I'm not even worth it – ''

Fred couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand how she was degrading herself, or worse, comparing herself to those idiots with whom she shared a dorm with. Parvati and Lavender were pretty, yes, but it was just an empty envelop. Hermione was gorgeous, she had grown a real, curvy, woman. Plus, she was just brilliant.

So he kissed her. She didn't even freeze. He smiled.

Had she been expecting that?

Either way, he was _very_ happy with the situation.

 **XX**

Later that night, they made a deal.

But she didn't even know if she would live long enough to respect that deal.

* * *

It had been over for a year now.

Harry had succeeded. Voldemort was deceased.

She was now a well-known war heroine.

And yet, she was still a virgin.

But that was about to change.

She knocked on the door. He opened the door, and she tried her very best not to open her mouth in delight. He was wearing a dark green shirt, sleeves rolled up, and a black pair of fitted pants.

And he smelled heavenly. God, she felt like a brainless teenager.

''Hey,'' he said. ''Wow... you look, stunning. Is that, is that make up?''

She knew she looked great. She had put on a simple white blouse, maybe a little open, and a tight black skirt. Her purple strap heels were killing her feet, but it made her silhouette look fantastic. Plus, she had charmed her hair to be curvy.

And yes, she had tried putting mascara.

''Uhm, thanks,'' she pulled down on her skirt.

Fred thought she looked delicious. He had waited years for that moment –literally. Since they had made the deal, he had thought about her a lot. But tonight, she was the epitome of beauty, although she appeared to be lacking confidence.

Tonight was all going to be about her, Hermione Granger. He needed to make her so content, she would literally come back and beg for more.

''Wanna take off the heels?'' He grinned.

''Oh, yes please,'' she blushed. She leaned against the wall, trying to take her shoes off. But he stopped and gesture and kneeled in front of her. She sucked in a breath, feeling incredibly warm. He caressed her legs softly, before reaching down her feet. He looked up, locking eyes with her. Blue, she remembered how beautifully blue they were. Even though he had been marked by the war as well, he had kept his mischief.

He took off one shoe, slowly, as if trying to torture her, then the other. He trailed his hands up her tights, and rose to meet her eyes.

''You know, we don't have to do that, '' he started. ''I know we made a deal, but we were two teenagers afraid of dying, and – ''

She silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

''Fred Weasley,'' she pretended to be shocked, ''are you telling me you are trying to convince me _not_ to have sex with _you_?'' She played with his hair, looking at his lips.

''Oh hell no,'' he kissed her hungrily. ''Just promise me you won't have any regret.''

''I promise,'' she kissed him back.

 **XX**

Fred laid back, panting heavily. Hermione felt beside him, but it took all her energy to move. She was exhausted. But a good, satisfying sort of exhaustion.

''Who knew... that it was so cardio?'' She asked with a smile.

''That's great, in means that the sex was good as well,'' he smiled back. ''And now, you know what it's like,'' he kissed her softly.

''Uhm'' she moaned, ''don't taunt me. Yes, now I know. Thanks to you, Fred.''

He started to kiss her jaw, then her neck, and he continued to go down. She was still exhausted, that experience had been beyond expectations. Yes, it had hurt a bit. But Fred was such a good lover, he had literally kissed the pain away until she could feel better.

But when he had started moving back – oh.

She finally understood.

The pleasure was so addicting, could she ever get enough of sex?

 _Or could she get enough of Fred?_

Fred turned her around, so his chest was touching her bare back. He pushed her hair to the side, kissing her neck, making her shiver.

''F-Fred?'' She was gasping for air. She could already see stars behind her closed eyelids.

''Uhm?'' He didn't stop his ministration. He slipped a hand on her flat stomach, caressing her soft skin with the tip of his fingers. He barely touched the tip of her nipples, and yet she felt as if her entire body was on fire. His other hand was caressing her tights, slowly but surely making its way up to her sweet spot. She was a living mess between his hands.

''Round two?'' She suggested.

He didn't even need to answer that.

* * *

''So, how was your date, last night?'' He questioned, leaning against the counter of The Burrow.

She knew he was going to ask. She didn't want anybody to know. But Ginny, who couldn't keep her mouth shut about the event, had literally yelled the announcement at diner. In front of the whole Weasley family. Including her lover, Fred.

The Weasleys have been waiting ages for her to bring back someone home. They didn't understand why she was dating around.

She tried to continue to wash the dishes, but his presence disturbed her. So she put her plate down, and rested her hands on the counter, her back facing him. She looked out the window.

 _Could she do this?_

''I don't know,'' she whispered.

''You don't know?'' He repeated, articulating very slowly. He slipped behind her, placing his hands next to hers. She was stuck between the counter, and Fred's fit body.

She could remember another moment when that had happened. He was shagging her senseless.

 _Do. Not. Blush._

''I don't know,'' she confirmed.

''Must have been a terrible lover,'' he whispered close to her hear.

He couldn't stand to know that another man had touched her. Somebody else had made her moan, quiver and yell in pleasure. And it wasn't him.

''I wouldn't know, because I didn't show up on the date,'' she said, finally facing him.

''You didn't go?'' He questioned, taken aback. ''Why?''

He needed to know if he had a chance at being something else.

''Because he wasn't you,'' she admitted with all her honesty. She could only hope for the best now.

He apparated them out of the Burrow instantly, carried her bridal style before she could protest to his bed, and loved her long enough for her to fall asleep in his arms, smiling from ear to ear.

''Fred,'' she whispered in the dark.

''Love you too,'' he kissed her goodnight.

''No, silly, that's not what I wanted to say. But yes, I do love you,'' she confirmed his thoughts. ''I think I'm gonna be soared tomorrow.''

''Good, good,'' he kissed her shoulder, ''I'll make sure you've stretched enough then. Wouldn't want you hurt!'' She wiggled his brows.

''Fred Weasley!'' She lightly punch his shoulder.

''Hermione Granger!'' He imitated her and grabbed her butt.

She squealed back out of the bed, giggling.

''Wait, babe, come back! It's cold!'' He yelled, desperate.

''Come and get meeee!'' She sang.

He grinned and left the bed, in search for his woman, butt naked.

Perhaps one day he shall thanks Parvati and Lavender.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you like that? I could've add smut, but I'm not comfortable with the idea yet. I keep imagining someone from school finds out about my stories and plaster them all around the school walls. I guess that's why I didn't make it explicit. Please review! xx**


End file.
